User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Mantodea Inori
Mantodea Inori Etymology: Mantodea = Scientific name for Praying Mantis Inori = Prayer (Japanese) Nickname: Mantis Boy, Mat, Mattie, Age: 13 and a half (he’s partial to the 1/2) Birthday: April 13 (March 21, 2015) Height: 5 feet 4 inches / 162cm Weight: ??? (I’m bad with weights) Bio: The insect geek who isn’t afraid to show it. He can be a smart-alec and a bit or a lot of a tease depending on how you view him. He is also very lippy and curious and sometimes gets himself into trouble because of these traits. He is also one of the best guys at deflecting teases and taunts shot at him. Lastly, Mantodea enjoys a challenge, both in school and in ANIM Wars. He is the class science encyclopedia and the bug-keeper of the school. He is also called "Bug Boy" by most of the other students because he can create an insect-like chirping or humming sound from his throat, as well as an insect-like hiss and how it would sound like if an insect could screech. Personality: He’s mostly kind, but if you do something embarrassing in front of him, he’ll never let you forget it. He cares, but shows it in a bit of a weird way, and he knows when he’s gone too far and knows when to apologize, just, not exactly how or when the right time is. Mantodea loves insects, primarily the Praying Mantis, as he has at least 3 in his home, one female and 2 males, and he is often showing this by topic-related insect pop-quizzes and surprise fun facts that actually are pre to discussion topic, though people find it annoying, he usually doesn’t care. Though on the outside, he seems like a pretty happy guy, on the inside, he’s real lonely and needs friends, but he doesn’t know how to interact well with other people and he is constantly fighting bullies in his school for his odd personality. He misses his mother very much and is very close to his father and older brother, but usually pushed him away when dealing with something tough, as he usually does with his friends until, eventually, he lets them in. Mantodea also treasures memories and clings onto mementos such as a special movie ticket or a souvenir flag from a soccer game to find happiness, rather like Yakuma with her attachment to her flashlight, except his being his Mantis Exo-Suit. Appearance: Mantodea is a very normal-looking boy at skin-level. He has fair skin with a bit of freckling around his nose which he hates, blue eyes that are very expressive at times, and accompanying these things is a head of usually tousled brown hair that he doesn’t even comb after coming out of bed. Mantodea is built long and lean, being quite a bit taller than a few boys in his class, and though this is the case, he’s not a stick and still has a healthy body mass and weight. Lastly, on the back of Mantodea’s left hand is a jagged sort of “V” scar that came from the arms of a Praying Mantis the first time he held one and almost crushed it. Naturally, it attacked him and left a scar for Mantodea to always remember that day by. Deck: Alpha Insecta Deck Element: Grass Deck Case: Torso Portion of Mantodea’s armor, changes to accommodate his form, draws from over his heart. Luminize Chant: “From the greatest of the kingdom to the mere mites we see everyday! I harness all their power! Luminize! Alpha Insecta!” Deck Specialty: Increasing focus to use beast cards, ability and maneuvers. Critical Keyword: Trap = Make a card unusable until the player’s next turn. Ex: Focus can’t be used, hand card can’t be used, character can’t attack, ability is nullified, Beast can’t be summoned, etc. Deck List: ''' '''Character: *(AVATAR) 1X Mantis Priest, Mantodea. 1,300 PWR. “Growth” Prayers Heard: Each turn, send a card from the top of your deck into your focus. Wishful Thinking: 3 focus Increase your life by 1. This ability can only be used once per turn. *3X Life Sucker, Culicidae. 1,000 PWR. “Growth” Blood Sucker: 1 focus If you pay the cost, you may rest this card and deal 1 damage to your opponent. After this effect is used, this card is sent to the focus. *3X Scarlet Beetle, Coccinellidae. 1,300 PWR. “Growth” Red Warning: 1 focus may only use this ability when under direct attack by an ability or a character, Avatar w/ item included Nullify the attack or ability for this battle. This ability can only be used once per turn. *3X Eight-Legged Fury, Parasteatoda Tepidariorum. 1,400 PWR. “Growth” Web Slinger: 2 focus Once per turn, you may pay the cost and Trap a card on your opponent's field. *3X Buzzing Messenger, Apis. 1,200 PWR. “Growth” Call of the Messenger: 1 Focus and rest this card Every turn, you may pay the cost, if you do, search your drop zone or deck for up to one character and put it into your hand. Maneuver: ''' *3X '''Rapid Growth. Put the top 3 cards of your deck into your focus *2X All For One, Two For All. for 4 turns 2 Focus Reduce the cost of any ability, call or cast by 1. Only one All For One, Three For All can be set at a time. *3X Hard Shell. You may only cast this card when under an attack of your opponent. Nullify the attack. *3X Strengthened from the Sun. Cost: 2 Focus You may only cast this card when attacking. Give the attacking character +200 PWR. Item: *2X Arachnid Fang Scythes. +300 PWR. Cost: 2 Focus Feast: Each time an attack with this item hits, charge 1 from the top of your deck *2X Stinger Rifle. +200 PWR. Allergic?: 2 Focus When an attack with this item hits an avatar, you may pay the cost, if you do, lock that avatar. Hissatsu: *1X Power of the Colony. 4 Focus For every 2 characters or items in your deck and drop zone, add +100 to your avatar’s power. If you have 7+ characters or items in your deck, add +1 critical to your avatar. Beast: (This is not counted in initial 30, as this is like the G-Unit, yes? No? Coz i didn't count it in my count) *1X Great Beast of Insecta, Goliathus. +600 PWR. Cost: 2 Focus Feed Me Power: 1 Focus This Beast Card has +100 power every time this ability is used. Omega: *1X Greatest of Them All, Mantodea Alpha. 2000 PWR. Cost: 5 Focus Great Prayer: 2 cards on your field Send all the unlocked cards in your drop zone to your focus. Fighting Energy: 1 Focus Stand this card. Category:Blog posts